Tale of Two Sisters
by TheParadoxicalOxymoron
Summary: A more in-depth look at the conflict between the two princesses.


My attempt at a serious-ish fan retelling of an excellent jrpg. Enjoy!

* * *

I don't own Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea! God bless Deep Sea Prisoner.

* * *

The faux star lights twinkled gently in the darkened room as two sisters lay quietly in their separate beds. Their two small fish companions were breathing gentle bubbles in their custom made beds.

Tossing and turning about her bed, Princess Mikotsu huffed and faced the window beside her, watching the sea of stars softly falling in the distance.

"Can't sleep huh?" She teased her older sister of approximately a few minutes, sitting up in the dim light of the stars, long black hair falling in waves around her.

"It's not that… There's just a lot of responsibility riding on who's going to be chosen tomorrow by Father himself before he finally goes to sleep." Uomi breathed deeply, continuing to fret.

"Well, it's obviously going to be me." Mikotsu admitted freely without a second's hesitation. "You've always been too much of a pacifist at heart to lead the Sea Kingdom to glory."

 _Besides, everyone under me agrees wholeheartedly that I would be chosen._ She kept those unspoken words to herself. Sal wouldn't dare lie to her, he knew the consequences of liars.

"We're always… Going to be sisters right? No matter the result tomorrow?" Uomi pushed her sister a little more, waiting patiently for her response.

"Ah… Fine, worrisome big sister, we'll always be sisters as dictated by Father himself, until the end of this sea or maybe even until time itself comes to a close." Reassuring words spilled off Mikotsu's lips easily. "So please, sister dearest, get some rest, okay?"

Uomi smiled to herself, heart finally put at rest, and the two of them were finally engulfed in a peaceful slumber, stars falling outside the window without a care in the world.

* * *

 _You said that right? Last night, you definitely admitted we'd always be sisters? So why did it turn out like this?_

Deep blue eyes filled with hatred that scornfully glanced at Uomi had her heart filled with ice cold dread.

"Father! You can't possibly be serious?" Mikotsu protested the decision vehemently.

"Do you not trust my judgement, my youngest?" The Sea God cast a cold look at the suddenly ashamed girl. She averted his gaze and stared at the floor wordlessly.

Grand Wizard Meikai stood beside the creator of the sea, and at his friend's nod of approval, stamped his staff against the ground once before Uomi was engulfed in a bright light.

Mikotsu immediately took the chance to run away to their shared room.

Uomi carefully touched the top of her head, having felt a heavier weight perch itself where her bun used to be. It was a thing of beauty, the newly forged crown, studded with bright orange gems.

"Congratulations, Princess!" Her friend, Jiiya chirped happily.

She turned to look at where her sister was, but was left feeling like she would regret this day till her last breathing moments, when she saw the empty spot her sister should have occupied.

* * *

"I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!" Mikotsu's words stabbed her deeper than the abyss where they had both been forbidden to go, as the twin tailed girl flung various objects around the room in anger.

"Didn't…" Uomi trailed off hesitantly. "Didn't you say we would always be sisters?"

"DID YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT? IT ELUDES ME AS TO WHY WOULD SUCH A NAÏVE GIRL LIKE YOU BE IN CHARGE OF THIS GREAT KINGDOM!" Uomi was taken aback by the red that had bled into her sister's once crystal blue eyes.

Their father had drifted off into sleep, fully at peace with his choice of daughter to rule the sea.

* * *

The two opposing parties clashed powerfully, one side no stronger than the other, even as Uomi tried desperately to make her sister see reason but Mikotsu would have none of it.

The once peaceful and prosperous sea had been transformed into a sea of death and destruction, such a horrendous sight that would have made the all-powerful Sea God blanch and wonder.

* * *

 _Did you truly foresee this, O Wise Father? Would your decision have been any different if you knew what would have happened?_

Meikai faced the chosen princess with a grim expression on his face. "There is a way of stopping this horrid bloodshed, but only with your approval Princess Uomi." He whispered the method quietly into her ear, causing Uomi's face to be wrenched in conflict.

Tatsumiya, the wizard's ever loyal familiar, stood regally by his side, expression not changing in the slightest.

* * *

 _Would you have approved, dear Father? Am I living up to your expectations?_

"YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR." Mikotsu raged as each of her followers was swallowed by a strong blue light. Then she too was sucked into the swirling vortex and vanished.

* * *

In the aftermath, no one could find a trace of the sorcerer that had lent his might for the betterment of the sea. All that had been left behind was a big glowing pearl placed atop the castle of the kingdom.

"Jiiya, promise me that you'll tell no one I'm asleep, all right? Maybe just Tatsumiya, because she's going to have to look after Wadanohara, but no one else okay?" Uomi cupped the tiny fish in her palms while trying for a stern expression.

"No need to worry, Princess! My lips are sealed!" The fish attempted a smile.

"Thank you, my dear friend."

It's not running away from her problems, was it? She just wanted to make sure that her precious sister Mikotsu would remain in an eternal slumber.

* * *

 _After all, we're just two halves of a broken whole, are we not?_

* * *

That's a wrap! I hope it came out okay! Thank you all for reading :D


End file.
